First Date
by Joeygirl1994
Summary: Victoire and Teddy go out on their first date. Or do they? Even though she used the 'd' word several times when it was planned, she's still not convinced that Teddy even knows that it is in fact a date. The semantics don't really matter though. She's determined that she's finally going to fess up to her feelings about him. She thinks. Maybe. Godric Gryffindor give her strength


**A/N: **Thank you for clicking my story, this is how Teddy and Victoire get together, and it takes place in July, two months before the Deathly Hallows epilogue on platform nine and three quarters.

Forewarning, the POV changes in this story, but I have labelled it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_

* * *

**First Date**

**Victoire's POV**

"Coffee, tea, butter-beer?"

"Wine? Mead? Firewhiskey?" I suggested as I absentmindedly played with the ends of my hair.

I wasn't watching his face, but I could feel the heat of the disapproving look he was giving me.

"It's four o'clock in the afternoon on a Wednesday; I'm not giving you alcohol."

"It was just a suggestion," I said twirling a piece of hair around my left index finger, "I _am_ legally allowed to drink alcohol now."

He rolled his sapphire blue eyes at me, but he couldn't exactly stop the corners of his mouth from lifting up, "I know, I was at your birthday party with our family on your birth day, and also at your seventeenth birthday extravaganza with all of your friends, and Xavier Wood."

I would have thrown a pillow at him if I had one within my reach. I knew what he was trying to do, but I wasn't going to let him get to me.

"For the last time, there's nothing between me and Xavier Wood!"

Okay, so maybe I did let it get to me.

He shot me a devilish smirk over his shoulder before he left the room to get me a drink –which I assumed was going to be a mug of tea since I never actually answered his first question. I was a little angry that he gave me that look before leaving, because I knew he was just trying to rile me up, and I was a lot angry that he gave me that look because it caused my stomach to do flip-flops, which was a very difficult feeling to ignore.

Teddy Lupin was back not two minutes later with a mug of tea in each hand, and I was still preoccupied with the smirk he'd sent me, and with whether he truthfully thought that I fancied Xavier or not. Just in case, I decided to add to my defense.

"Besides the fact that Xavier and I would kill each other if we actually started dating, I don't think he even realizes that I'm a girl. If I wasn't such a good seeker he'd probably have no use for me," I said a little dramatically at the expense of my childhood friend who wasn't there to defend himself.

"You say that you don't fancy him, yet your face is getting red," Teddy said pointing to my cheeks.

I scowled at the smug grin on the metamorphmagus's face, "You're a git." I was currently lying upside down on his bed with my head hanging down off the side. Since the blood in my body had been rushing to my head for the past several minutes of our conversation, my entire face –not just my cheeks- were an unnatural red colour.

Teddy chuckled at me, his royal blue hair turning into a brighter turquoise colour with his laughter, (it just so happened to be my favourite colour on him) and then gestured to me, "Sit up properly and let me hand you your mug."

I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to look fierce, even though I know my present placement on the bed would make me look more comedic than anything else, "I could just use magic and levitate it beside me. I can use magic outside of school now too."

He gave me an indulgent smile that briefly took my breath away, "Yes I know. I thought we already established earlier that you're seventeen and an adult, and have been for at least a week?"

"Oh, like you weren't just as annoying as I'm being when you turned seventeen two years ago," I said hoping that the timing of my retort was close enough and that he didn't notice how his smile had momentarily stunned my proper thinking processes.

"Fair point," Teddy said moving closer to me to hand me my mug since I had finally decided to sit up properly on his bed. I was a little preoccupied with the feeling of the blood rushing back down from my head, and didn't realize that Teddy had sat down next to me until I felt him placing the mug in my hands. I could feel my heartbeat automatically speeding up as a result of his closeness, and almost right away my mouth felt dry. I took a quick drink from my mug to occupy myself so that I wouldn't say anything stupid to him in my tongue-tied state.

It didn't help.

"You made it just the way I like it," I blurted out when I realized that the unexpected silence wasn't helping to abate the hippogriffs that were flying around in my stomach.

Teddy gave me a sideways look from underneath his turquoise fringe, "I always do."

I wanted to palm my forehead, Teddy's known how I like my tea since I was seven years old, and he was nine. It wasn't like him making my tea properly meant that he was paying any extra attention to me, or anything like that.

"And I appreciate that," I muttered trying to save myself from embarrassment.

He didn't reply much past giving me another heart-stopping smile and taking a sip of his own tea.

"So . . . what are you doing this weekend?" I asked figuring out that simple small-talk would probably be best and I wouldn't end up saying anything embarrassing to him, or, even worse, blurting out something along the lines of how I've secretly been fancying him for the past few months but haven't said anything about it since I don't want it to possibly ruin our –literally life-long- friendship.

"I'm not sure," Teddy answered, momentarily distracting me when he shrugged his broad shoulders, "It's one of my first weekends off from training in a while, I might just stay around the flat and do some cleaning."

Teddy was just finishing his first year of auror training at the ministry; all he had left was another a year and then he'd be a fully qualified auror. As it was, he'd been very busy over the past month because they had gone through some training tests that had eliminated seven of the twenty trainees that had thought that they'd almost made it through the first year of training.

I scoffed, and then trying to go for an upbeat tone said, "You're going to spend a precious weekend off cleaning your flat? Boring. You should go out and actually do something fun!"

"I went out last weekend to your birthday party, and I stayed the whole night, even when my better judgement told me to leave once Kyle and Xavier started their drunken karaoke. Besides, my gran would be mortified if she saw the state that this place is in," Teddy said gesturing to the pile of three t-shirts on the floor of his otherwise tidy bedroom.

Yes, Andromeda Tonks might shudder to see the half-full rubbish bin and the slightly askew bedspread, but Victoire thought that Teddy's flat was very well-kept considering that he was coming upon the anniversary of his first year of living away from home and living at the flat alone too.

"C'mon Teddy, cleaning up this place will take what? An hour at most, and that includes you washing all the floors by non-magical means, you've got so much more time that you can spend doing something more pleasurable."

"Well then Vic, what do you suggest I spend the rest of my weekend doing?" Teddy asked leaning even closer to me.

Spending time with me, I thought wistfully.

Teddy gave me a considering look, "Alright, what do you want to do this weekend then?"

Bugger! I can't believe I actually said that aloud.

"Vic? Any suggestions?" he asked me again casually leaning back a bit on his bed, which caused his hand to come into _very _close contact with one of mine.

"Uh," What the Hell, I'm tired of trying to tiptoe around it, "Why not something simple? You know, dinner on Saturday night, and then see where we go after that. Is it a date?"

There I said it, the 'd' word.

Teddy gave me a smile that made my insides quiver, "You know what, that sounds very nice. That's probably one of the smartest things you've ever come up with."

I squinted a little as I looked at his face, I honestly don't think his mind clued in on the 'd' word. I decided to try to fit the word in in another context.

"Seriously? Need I remind you that I got all 'O's on my O. W. L.s? Also, for this date, are you going to pick me up at my house, or should I meet you here, or at the restaurant?"

"No, you don't need to remind me that you got top marks on your exams, you got the exact same number of O. W. L.s that I did. As for our dinner, I think I'll pick you up," Teddy said setting his now empty mug down on his orderly bedside table.

I smiled, thinking that I'd finally gotten the message across.

"I haven't seen your parents or Dom and Louis in a week; it'll be nice to be able to just say 'hi' to them," he continued.

Or not.

"So where are we going to go for dinner?" I asked handing him my empty mug.

"I'm not going to tell you, I want it to be a surprise."

Or maybe he was starting to realize.

"Will you at least tell me what type of clothing I should wear?" I asked in a tone that most people would consider flirtatious.

Teddy waved his wand and sent their dirty mugs to his kitchen sink, "Well it's the middle of July, so I'd say something summer casual."

I tried not to frown. How come the blokes at school thought that I was flirting with them when I wasn't, yet Teddy, who has known me since I was born, couldn't realize that I _was_ flirting with him, or trying to.

"Is there anything particular that you think I should wear? Or not wear?" I asked lightly biting my bottom lip.

"Well, I wouldn't suggest one of your Gryffindor or _Puddlemere United_ Quidditch jerseys, but besides that you can wear whatever you want," Teddy answered lying out onto his bed so that he was flat on his back.

I mentally patted myself on the back for not drooling over the taunt sliver of skin that showed when his shirt raised when he laid down, but I couldn't hold back a frown because of his words, "Alright then . . . so what time are you going to pick me up for our _date_ on Saturday?"

Teddy's face took on a thoughtful expression, "If we're going to do dinner first than we should probably do around six o'clock?"

"That sounds fine," I said leaning back to lie down beside him, hoping that my actions would look casual enough.

"Great. I'm actually really glad you came up with the idea. We haven't spent a lot of time just the two of us in a while."

My heart was beating so loud I could barely hear him near the end, "Yeah, you were busy this year with your first year of auror training, and it was my first time at Hogwarts without you."

"Yes, and even though I went to both of your birthday parties, I had to share you will all of those other people," Teddy said in a breezy tone that _almost_ melted my brain.

"It will be nice to spend some time just me and my best friend," he continued giving me a charmingly bright smile that lit up his handsome face.

Oddly enough, this time his smile didn't distract me enough to ignore his use of the 'f' word. It wasn't as if he was trying to remind me of the extent of our relationship. It was his casual use of the word 'friend' that bothered me; it didn't feel like enough. All of a sudden, I wanted to be more than just one of his best friends.

* * *

I, Victoire Weasley, was never the type of person to be outrageously nervous over a simple date, and yet I was. I wasn't the type to change my outfit three times because I was worried about whether the bloke would like it, and yet I did. Moreover, I definitely wasn't the type of person to go to my younger, fashion obsessed sister to ask her if the shoes I was wearing were appropriate for a dinner with my best male friend, or if they made me look like I was trying too hard, and yet that is one mistake that I did make. In the end, Dom told me that she had a pair of shoes that would match the sundress I was wearing perfectly, but when I realized they were five-inch stiletto heels, I said 'thanks but no thanks' and decided to just wear a pair of flip-flops. My nicest pair that is.

I stared at my image in the mirror, and for one of the first times in my short seventeen years of life I felt self-conscious. I knew that most men considered me very classically good looking since I inherited more than just the Veela temper from my mother, but all of a sudden I was wondering whether my hair was too frizzy around the ends of my high ponytail, or whether I needed to put some mascara on my already long eyelashes. Not that I own any mascara, but I'm sure that Dom would have some somewhere in her room if I needed it.

I wasn't used to feeling self-conscious, but this 'I-think-it's-a-date-even-though-I'm-pretty-sure-Teddy-doesn't-thing', that I'm going to go on soon has turned me into a stereotypical bundle of nervous teenaged-girl hormones.

"Calm down Vic," I muttered quietly to myself in case one of my family members ended up walking by the open bathroom door, "It's not like this is the first time you've ever gone on a date with a bloke. It's just you and Teddy going to dinner. He doesn't even realize it's a date yet, so it's not a big deal."

But it is a big deal. It's a big deal because even though Teddy doesn't know that this is a date, by the end of the night he definitely will. I'm tired of hiding my feelings, and by the end of the night, I am going to tell him how I feel about him.

Maybe.

If I have enough alcohol.

No! Stop thinking like that Victoire. You. Are. Going. To. Tell. Him. Tonight.

During dinner.

Or maybe after . . .

Thankfully, I was drawn out of my, admittedly very poor, pep talk by the sound of my father calling me from downstairs.

"Vic honey, Teddy's here!"

Before leaving the bathroom, I caught the look of wide-eyed horror that was on my face via a glance in the mirror. I spent one minute debating with myself if I should make Teddy wait at least another ten minutes (if that didn't tell him that we were going on a date I don't know what would) but then decided that I really just wanted to spend as much time as possible with him tonight, until it was time for my curfew.

When I descended the stairs and walked into the living room, Teddy seemed to be having a pleasant conversation about Quidditch with my Mamma, Dad, and my thirteen-year-old brother Louis.

"Hey," Teddy said nodding to me and standing up when he saw me walk into the room, "Are you ready to go?"

After being momentarily distracted by how sexy he looked in his khaki shorts, black short-sleeved golf shirt, and shiny turquoise hair, I nodded my head and gave him a small smile. I was oddly shy all of a sudden. He placed his hand at the small of my back and we said goodbye to my parents before leaving the house, and closing the front door on my dad's shout that he'd like me home by midnight.

It seemed like it wasn't just Teddy who didn't realize that we were about to embark on a date, if Dad had known that I was romantically interested in Teddy, he would have said that my curfew was nine o'clock on the dot.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the front path and towards the apparation point.

"I told you it's a secret," he told me with a cheery smile.

"Well how will I know where to apparate to?" I asked as we came to the apparation spot.

Teddy gave me an indulgent smile before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to him, "I know that you can apparate on your own now, but I still want to side-along you so it doesn't give away the surprise."

I just nodded and tried not to be too obvious about melting up against him.

* * *

**Teddy's POV**

"The weather's really nice tonight, isn't it Vic?" I asked as we walked along the garden near her home. No matter how many times I've been to Shell Cottage, I don't think I'll ever get tired of the view of the sea from the top of this cliff.

Victoire, who had been oddly quiet when I picked her up, only to return to her electric personality over dinner, was back to being quiet now that we were back at her house. Our supper had been lovely, and since we were at one of the newer quaint cafés in Diagon Alley, we spent about an hour and a half after dinner walking around window shopping or going into a few of the shops. Strangely enough, when I suggested going into _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ to see if her Uncle George or her cousin Ally was working, she was very determined not to agree. We didn't end up going in because I didn't want to upset her, and once we were a few shops away, she brightened back up.

"Vic? Is there something wrong?" I asked, concerned now since she hadn't answered the question I'd posed to her five minute ago.

She looked up suddenly at me and her cheeks flushed, "Wha-Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

I dug my hands into the pockets of my shorts, "A galleon for your thoughts then?"

She gave me a stunning smile, "You'd pay a whole galleon for it?"

"You're an adult now," I said giving her a cheeky smile because I'd been teasing her about how happy she was to have turned seventeen two weeks ago, "Besides, some girls would make a bloke pay a lot more than a galleon just to know whether or not she enjoyed her salad."

"I didn't have a salad for supper," Victoire reminded me.

No, she did not. Victoire could pack away more food than any girl I've ever seen, sure her Veela genes might have a hand in helping her keep her shape, but she never really cared about referring to her weight or her dietary habits in the first place. It was something I really like about her, how simple she seems compared to other girls I've known.

"So, what are you thinking about?" I repeated wanting to get her to talk some more, like we did during dinner.

"Just wondering whether it's going to get any colder," she said rubbing her left hand on her bare right arm.

"Are you feeling cold?" I asked trying not to frown. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"No, I just don't want it to get any colder because I'd like to stay outside here for a little while," she replied as she played with the blonde ends of her ponytail.

"We could always use a heating charm if it came down to that."

"Those work better if we're stationary though."

"Very true," I said as we came upon the spot in the garden that had a small swinging bench and gestured to it.

She sat down on the far right side of it, and I sat down next to her, moving the swing a little with my impact. We sat there in silence, swinging for a few minutes until I realized that she was tapping her feet on the ground, which was a habit she only had when she was nervous.

I blushed a little when I realized that my eyes had wondered up from her flip-flop clad feet towards her very, very long legs. When I saw her for the first time tonight, I immediately wanted her to go back upstairs and change. The red sundress she was wearing was casual enough, but the hemline was a little too short for my taste. Or, honestly, it was short enough to be to every bloke's taste, which was the problem. Victoire was beautiful when she was bundled up from head-to-toe in the middle of winter, so in the summer when she showed even more skin, it was likely that more than one bloke would wander up to us, and try to hit on her anytime we went somewhere. And sadly enough, it still happened tonight, even though we were having dinner together and could definitely have passed for a couple from a distance, and probably even closer up.

However, with her sitting beside me now, I could see exactly how high her hemline had risen up her thigh, and the amount of skin she was showing was starting to make me feel very uncomfortable. It was causing me to think some things that I really didn't want to think about my best girlfriend who I've known since she was born, and whose parents I still call Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur even though we all know that there's no blood relation between us.

"So, how does it feel to _finally_ be an adult?" I asked her trying to think of something to distract my mind from wondering how soft her skin would feel.

She smiled beautifully, her ocean-blue eyes shining, "It's fantastic! Now when I do magic outside of Hogwarts I don't have to feel marginally worried that I'm going to get a talking to from some stupid ministry employee from the under-aged magic counselling department. Also, I think it will help my parents with getting used to the idea that after this last year of Hogwarts I'm going to be going out in the real world."

"You'd think that, yet when I go back home to visit Andromeda she still treats me like I'm eight," I told her.

"You mean she forces you to take extra table etiquette classes?" Victoire asked me with a barely concealed laugh.

"Oh thank Merlin no, and don't go giving her any ideas about it either."

She giggled a little, but then fell silent. I wanted to wait for her to break the silence this time, but after ten minutes, I couldn't stand it. It's not like I think we always need to be talking when we're with each other, we've just never had a silence that was as awkward feeling and as . . . charged as this one was.

"Have you gotten a letter from Sandra recentl-" I didn't have a chance to finish because Victoire interrupted me.

"Teddy I need to tell you something," She said in a rather anxious voice.

"Okay . . . go ahead . . ." I prompted watching her closely.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, she looked a lot calmer, "Teddy, I don't want to be just your friend anymore . . . I've fallen in love with you."

Her eyes were so earnest that it took me a few minutes to think through precisely what she'd just told me, "No you didn't."

"Excuse me?" Victoire asked, determinedly crossing her arms over her chest.

She may love me, but she wasn't in love with me. We've been friends for the better part of the last fifteen years, and she was one of the only girls I knew, with whom I have a relationship with that is as easy as breathing. We just fit as friends, and I really hope that I'll be able to explain this to her without it ruining our friendship or making it incredibly awkward to be around each other.

"Vic, you're not in love with me, you're probably just upset that your last two boyfriends have been right prats and you're projecting what you think you want from a boyfriend into our friendship-"

"Hold it right there! Don't you dare tell me that I don't actually know my own feelings! I've always loved you Teddy, but these last few months I've realized that I'm in love with you. I get butterflies in my stomach when I all but think of you, my pulse starts to race when I see you, and you're always on my mind even when you're not physically with me. I used to daydream about how next year's Hogwarts Quidditch season is going to go, but for the last few months all I've been able to daydream about is how your lips and hands would feel against my skin!" Victoire said in a passionate tone.

I was speechless; I didn't have anything better to retort with, so I just repeated, "You don't love me."

She gave me an angry frown before suddenly turning towards me, grabbing my face, and pressing her lips gently yet insistently against mine. It was as if my mind went blank once her mouth touched mine, because a few seconds into the kiss I was pressing my lips back.

I'd barely kissed her back when she pulled away and started mumbling clumsily, "Oh my Merlin I should not have done it like that! I'm sorry Teddy but I just couldn't help myself, you were telling me that you didn't feel the same way but then I just wanted to see if I could make you feel this-this thing between us that I feel whenever we're together and-"

This time it was Victoire who was cut off, and by my lips. My sanity must have taken a back seat to my nineteen-year-old hormones because once her red lips started moving to make her apologies I grabbed her face and started to kiss her properly back.

When she grabbed a handful of my shirt to pull me closer towards her, was when my sanity finally came back.

My lips froze and I quickly, but gently, pushed her away.

Did that actually just happen?

Did she really just kiss me and stop, only for me to kiss her back?

"Did we really just kiss?"

Victoire bit her lip, but it looked more like she was trying to hide a smile than because she felt nervous, "Yeah, I think we did."

"So . . ." I said putting my hands in the front pockets of my shorts and not really knowing where to go from here, "You said that you fancy me?"

Her face was red but she had a triumphant smile on her red lips, "I did. And even though your first reaction wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, your second one was much better."

It was my turn to flush, "I don't know what to say."

"'I fancy you back' would be rather appropriate in this situation," she said with a nervous giggle.

I halted. Did I fancy her back? I mean, I know I kissed her but she's a gorgeous young woman and even though I like to think that I'm more mature than the average nineteen-year-old guy, the last girl I kissed was a fellow auror-in-training at this year's New Year's Eve party. It was an obligatory kiss at midnight that spanned three seconds, and I only actually did it because she wanted to make her ex-boyfriend, who was at the party, jealous.

_So, I only kissed Victoire because she's pretty and it's been a while since I had a girlfriend?_

"Don't hurt yourself trying to think this through Teddy. It's not actually that hard of a conclusion to come to," Victoire said attempting a nonchalant voice and shrug when she saw that I was having a hard time answering her.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Teddy we've been best friends forever. We already know each other's secrets, we've put up with each other's annoying habits for seventeen years, we have similar likes, dislikes, hobbies, friends, a similar sense of humour, and we already cheer for the same Quidditch team – so there won't be any fights about that- we're pretty much already dating, just without the physical and romantic aspects. And I don't know about you, but I think our try at a kiss a few minutes ago went rather well."

It was hard to argue with that kind of logic.

"I'm still not sure . . .," I said trying to make sense of my quickly whirling thoughts. She's pretty much turned a large chunk of my world upside down in the past few minutes and I couldn't keep up with it.

"I need more time to think it through."

She tilted her head a little, "Alright."

She stared at me for a few seconds while I tried to better arrange my thoughts.

". . . I think I know what will help."

I looked up at her, "O-kay . . ."

She walked slowly up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was moving deliberately enough that I knew pretty much right away what she was planning to do. She gave me time to move away, but I decided that I wanted to try it again.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and this time we both leant in to press our lips together. Right away, I knew that this was different from the two kisses we shared earlier. Instead of one of us being taken by surprise, we were both prepared for the kiss. What I wasn't prepared for was how amazing it would feel. I'd kissed Victoire on other occasions, strictly just under magical mistletoe, but this one was definitely different. My heartbeat sped right away, and even though we'd just started kissing, it took my breath away. I automatically gripped her tighter to me with one hand, while the other reposition itself to grab the back of her head and press her mouth harder to mine.

I trapped her bottom lip between both of mine while she moved one of her hands to tangle in my hair, and I swear that I've never tasted anything sweeter than her lips. It could have been minutes, or hours later when we finally broke apart, and even then it was only because my lungs were screaming at me for oxygen.

We only shifted our embrace so that we could move our faces far enough away to look at each other's eyes. Her ocean-blue eyes were sparkling with happiness, and my mind was still in a whirlwind. The kiss hadn't helped me think all of this through, but it did help me make a decision.

I could barely here my own words over the sound of my heart beating, but all that really mattered is that she heard them, "I think I might fancy you too."

She made a very girly squealing sound and grabbed me in a tight hug, "It took you long enough. Godric you're dense."

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to sound affronted as I placed my hands on my hips, "Did you just call me dense?"

"Only if the well-fitted black golf-shirt fits," She said in a teasingly tone as she dusted off some non-existent dust off the shoulder of my shirt.

I made a faux-outraged gasp before reaching out to grab her. I missed because she had anticipated my movement, and then she started to sprint away from me. I took off after her, not having a hard time because she was laughing so loudly, it made it easy to follow her and then catch her. She giggled as I pulled her to me, and she was only putting up a small fight. Once she stopped wiggling, I lifted her chin up and placed a kiss on her laughing mouth.

The action was, easy, effortless, and it was such an unbelievingly natural feeling. The ease with which I kissed her would have worried me if it weren't for the warm feeling that was tingling from my heart out through my veins. I looked down at Victoire, who had a radiant smile on her face, and thought: This just might work out.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, if you liked that and you're coming from _**TTA** _or _**LAH** _I'd like to say "Hi! I updated this because I was a week late in updating _**LAH**_ and I'm sorry, and this may or may not be a bribe for a nice review on both this story and on _**LAH**_."

If you have no idea what I just said, well then: Hello, this is a lovely one-shot, but it also ties into a series of stories and one-shots I've written over the past few years.

If you liked this one-shot, there is a much better and longer one I've written (much, much longer) about the 'same' Vic and Teddy called _**Try and Tri Again**_, and I've even started a squeal to it called _**Life After Hogwarts**_, along with a few one-shots about the couple (_**First Kiss**_, _**Lunch Dates and Sneakoscopes**_, and _**Walks in the Forest and Birthday Surprises**_).

All of the above stories can be found on FFN, or you could just easily click my name and go to my profile and find them all there in one convenient place.

Anyhoo, if you did like this story or if you have any questions or comments don't forget to drop a review. I promise if you ask a question I will answer it (although you need to be logged in so that I can do it via a PM :)

**As always I hoped you enjoyed reading this,**

**If you're new to my stories please check my other ones out,**

**And until next time, DFTBA!**


End file.
